Ravenwing
:Ravenwing is a black tom with a white belly and front paws, with blue eyes. He has multiple scars over his pelt, and a shredded ear. He is the son of Soren and Hollyfrost, the brother of Beetlestripe, Owlshade and Jadefeather, as well as the half-brother of Cinnamon, Blythe and Aeris. He recently became the mate of Magpiesong. Description Appearance :Ravenwing is a black tom, with a white stomach and front paws. He has a shredded left ear, is short-furred, and his eyes are blue. He has multiple long scars over his pelt, from a heron attack, mostly on his right side - three on his hind-quarter, some on his shoulder and side, and a vertical one over his left eye. There is also one scar on his right front leg. :Temporary description, will be improved shortly Health : Character : Skills : Biography Kithood :Ravenkit is born to Hollyfrost and Soren, along with Beetlekit, Jadekit, Owlkit and a stillborn she-kit. Hollyfrost tries to take him and his siblings to Soren, as she doesn't want them, and Ravenkit wails in anger at the cold. Shrewfur tires to convince Hollyfrost to keep the kits, but she refuses to listen. When Hollyfrost finds Soren, he refuses to take the kits, as he couldn't give them the love their clan can. Hollyfrost is angered, and takes Ravenkit and his siblings back to SplashClan after an argument with Soren. When he is old enough, Ravenkit comes out of the nursery for the first time. He jumps on Squirrelkit, wanting to play, but she is angry for him jumping on her. Ravenkit is hurt and angry, and plays with Beetlekit instead. :As he grows, Ravenkit begins to show dislike toward his mother. He is the peacemaker of his siblings, often trying to make them all get along. When Hollyfrost voices the likelihood of her never having another mate, Ravenkit says to Owlkit that the 'future isn't set in stone', but he doubts himself that this is the case. Adolescence :He is apprenticed to Elmwhisker, and shows enthusiasm at becoming an apprentice. He enjoys his training, and Elmwhisker admires his progress despite what he feels about Hollyfrost and her family, including Ravenpaw. When Cinderkit is apprenticed to Hollyfrost, he sympathizes her. He also comforts her and her family when Charredkit dies, and he grieves for his cousin. Ravenpaw struggles with swimming at first, as he hates getting his fur wet, but he grows to like it shortly after hunting in the lake. Adulthood :Ravenpaw becomes a warrior, and he is overjoyed. He and his siblings challenge one another over the vigil, and Ravenwing lightly teases Jadefeather over her sleeping habits. When Squirrelpaw becomes a warrior, he congratulates her, and then comforts her when she learns that Hickorynose is her father. As Spring arrives, he wonders whether he will get a mate. After the death of Smokepool, he joins Shrewfur in a walk, as he is worried over the tom's depression. A fox attacks them, clawing out one of Shrewfur's eyes and badly scarring his face, but Ravenwing drives the fox away, injuring his leg in the process. Ravenwing helps Shrewfur back to camp, and many cats are horrified by Shrewfur's injury. Ravenwing gets his leg treated for a wound, and has a minor limp for the next few days. :After he recovers, Shrewfur thanks Ravenwing for saving him. Ravenwing's actions are praised by Elmstar as he gives him an apprentice, Bluepaw. Pedigree Mother: : Hollyfrost - living Father: : Soren - living Sisters: : Jadefeather - living : Owlshade - living : Unnamed she-kit - deceased, residence unknown Brother: :Beetlestripe - living Half-sisters: : Cinnamon - living : Blythe - living Half-brothers: :Aeris - deceased, residence unknown :Shamber - living Aunt: : Smokepool - deceased, resides in StarClan Uncle: : Elmstar - living Cousins: : Pounceheart - living : Cinderfrost - living : Charredkit - deceased, residence unknown : Hollypelt - living : Bluenose - deceased, resides in StarClan : Littlekit - deceased, residence unknown Relationships Family Soren :Ravenwing is rather neutral when it comes to Soren - he never gives his father much thought, but then he doesn't bear any ill will toward him for not being there for Ravenwing and his littermates. Ravenwing has little to no interest in meeting Soren, and rarely thinks of him. Hollyfrost :As a kit and apprentice, Ravenwing was never fond of his mother - he actively disliked her, and was somewhat afraid of her. He often avoided her, and rarely spoke to her by choice. As he got older, however, Ravenwing grew more neutral toward her - while he doesn't hate her anymore, he continues to struggle to form a loving relationship with Hollyfrost. He doesn't have interest in forming one, however, and he is pretty much happy without her. Beetlestripe : Owlshade and Jadefeather : Friendships Magpiefeather : Notable Elmstar : Images Life Image Pixels Ravenwing.kit.png|Kit Ravenwing.apprentice.png|Apprentice Category:Toms